


Flame

by canadino



Series: ABO Verse - Altered Rules [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akamido is part of this fic because of who I am as a person, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: A fire that'll never go out.





	Flame

When Aomine Daiki returned to the Tokyo headquarters after two years in Shizuoka Prefecture, he brought back snacks. For the ones in his department with a sweet tooth, he had two boxes of soft Castella cake; for the savory fans, he had sweet potato chips. He watched his old friends - and some new faces - dig into his wares, sufficiently distracted enough from asking him about his time in Shizuoka (plain, admittedly, and he had also given frequent reports during meetings remotely), so he slipped away to deliver his remaining edible souvenir. The eighth floor was just how he remembered it, still a bit cluttered on the south wall. But Akashi Seijuro was not in his office.

“Are you looking for the big boss?” Takao chirped, breezing by with an armful of laptop and manila folders. “He’ll probably be in Midorima’s office if he isn’t in a meeting somewhere else.”

“Huh,” Aomine said. As one of the major managers in headquarters, Aomine had had a few close interactions with Midorima, but as their departments did not interact with each other often, he did not have much to paint a complete picture of the man beyond a preference to operate by-the-book and to work efficiently without making waves. That in itself felt in line with Akashi’s work ethic, and he figured someone with such a particular way to run himself and his department probably shared Akashi’s tastes in other things like sophisticated liquors and fine arts. Of course, that was mostly his speculation, because he did not spend time with Akashi outside the office engaging in those kinds of things. 

He saw them first before they saw him, Akashi behind the desk leaning over Midorima’s shoulder at the monitor in front of them. They were having an in-depth discussion about some papers in front of Midorima, judging by the way Akashi was pointing and talking in rapid succession and Midorima’s brow was furrowed in concentration. Aomine had a strange feeling as he approached the open door that he would be disrupting something if he announced himself, and for a moment he didn’t know why he thought such a thought. Akashi was Midorima’s superior - Akashi was all of their superiors, if he was to be honest - and it wasn’t like he was walking into the moment before a kiss or anything intimate like that - still, the way Akashi had a hand on Midorima’s shoulder and the way sometimes Midorima angled his face toward Akashi’s neck, there was something suspect and intimate about those gestures. 

“I see you’re busy,” Aomine said anyway, knocking on the doorframe just to be polite. The two of them looked up at them. 

“Oh!” Akashi responded to his arrival first, but he had always had more interactions with Akashi than Midorima. Midorima merely looked back at his computer and finished what he was doing as Akashi crossed the room and clasped Aomine on the shoulder. It was different from the way he was holding Midorima, casually friendly and more transient. “You’re back from the sunny shores of Japan. And it shows, I have to admit; you look like you’ve taken a tropical vacation.”

“I’ve always had a darker complexion,” Aomine shrugged, although his mother had said the same thing. Momoi had rolled her eyes and told him that he was risking his own skin by not wearing sunscreen, which contrary to his popular belief was not only for beach vacations and special outings. He shifted the watch on his wrist and exposed a tan line. “But yeah, it’s been very good for my vitamin D intake.”

“You’re coming back to headquarters, then? They didn’t want to keep you?”

“Oh, they wanted to. But I can’t leave my parents in Tokyo like that.” He handed Akashi the package in his hand. “Here. I figured you’d be the type to enjoy getting tea.” 

Akashi turned the package of loose leaf green tea in his hands. “I do. This was very thoughtful for you.” Aomine looked over at the sound of Midorima pushing back from his desk and getting to this feet.

“Welcome back, Aomine,” he said, with the politeness of speaking to a coworker he wasn’t particularly familiar with. “I’ll fetch some hot water then.” 

“You don’t need to; we need to get that proposal finished, so-”

“It’ll be good for everyone to take a break. I’ll be back.” Midorima spared Aomine a single glance as he walked past him in the doorway. Aomine figured now was a good time as any to actually enter the office, which he had been lingering outside with a strange invasive feeling. 

Akashi was putting out a set of small ceramic cups on the desk when Aomine spoke up. “So he’s the one you’re with nowadays, huh?”

Akashi looked at him blankly and said nothing; it was, in a way, throwing the ball back in Aomine’s court to show his hand. 

“I mean. It’s just a feeling. And you seem to know his office enough to know where he keeps his belongings. You’re a pretty conscientious supervisor but it seems a little out of character for just a regular colleague.” Aomine played with a loose thread inside his trouser pocket. “It doesn’t look good for me to just waltz in after being gone for so long with a personalized gift for you, does it?”

Akashi began separating portions of tea leaves. “It might look bad in other circumstances. He doesn’t know about what happened but I’m not worried about it. He isn’t the jealous type and it was a one-off thing years ago.” He turned to look Aomine in the eyes. “If you’re going to tell me you’ve been holding a flame for me this whole time, I’d be more worried for you, honestly.” 

“That’s certainly what your father thought by sending me away. Thought we were getting a little too cozy.” 

Akashi rolled his eyes, an unguarded expression that actually took Aomine by surprise. They were in a private office, but Akashi’s careless informality was a refreshing change. “Please don’t flatter yourself like that. I told you, I was the one who personally recommended you for the leadership track at Shizuoka. You’re unorthodox but I think you’ve got the instincts to really be a branch leader, and I recognize ability just like any healthy business-minded person does.” 

“You couldn’t hold back your passion for me and had to keep your distance.” 

Akashi’s scoff even made Midorima pause at the door as he returned. If Midorima was curious, he didn’t show it; Akashi demonstrated a barebones tea ceremony before them and Aomine watched as they brought their tea cups to their lips at the same time. To anyone who wasn’t watching closely, they were completely unsuspecting. Akashi’s neck was clean and he was wearing pheromone inhibitors. Their genetic makeup had nothing to do with the natural progression of couples to learn each other’s quirks and flow. They looked good together, if not a little intimidating considering their positions. 

“There you are, brother.” Seijuro was scowling at them from the door. Aomine caught Midorima bristle from the corner of his eye. “Father’s looking for you. Why are you never in your office anymore? You may as well consolidate your floor and share this office space with Midorima.” He looked down at their tea. He saw Aomine last. “Oh. You’re back.”

Aomine grinned. “Did you miss me?”

Seijuro ignored him. “Immediately,” he emphasized, staring at his brother. Akashi sighed and got to his feet and Midorima followed suit, collecting their cups wordlessly as Akashi sighed again and left the office. Aomine remained in his chair and watched Seijuro watch Midorima with narrowed eyes. When Seijuro left, Aomine stretched and cracked his neck. 

“Back to the grind, eh?” Aomine offered. 

“Yes,” Midorima said, frowning at him like he had asked a genuinely stupid question.

As coincidence would have it, Aomine ran into the whole ensemble on his way home in the building lobby. Akashi’s voice echoed through the space as most of the full time staff had already left for the night - “...just having a quick dinner with Midorima. It’s the least I could do by keeping him back so late tonight to finish up that proposal.” Midorima stood at his side with his lips pressed together; he was deferential to a fault and Seijuro was part of the executive team. 

“How perfect,” Seijuro said, voice dripping with smugness. He knew perfectly well what he was doing. “I’ll join you two, brother. Half of my team will be working with your proposal partners, so it might be beneficial to have your input on how they operate.” In the public space, Akashi had no reason to disagree. 

Midorima looked over and caught Aomine’s eye. “Aomine,” he called, startling the man as he tried to sneak past tactfully. “Thanks for your work today. Maybe you’d like to join us for dinner? You probably haven’t had a proper Tokyo meal since coming back.”

“It isn’t like he left the country,” Seijuro sniffed. 

Akashi gave him a look and turned back to his brother. The game was pretty clear; by inviting him, Seijuro would be forced to spread his attention to a third person. Seijuro could rescind his self invitation, admitting defeat, and Aomine knew he was expected to drop off with a transparent excuse once Seijuro jumped ship. Seijuro was weighing these options too, clearly too proud to back off.

“Actually,” Aomine said to Seijuro, “I was thinking you and I could have dinner together. I wanted to talk about a project I heard about in Shizuoka that you apparently help manage. I don’t want to bother your brother and Midorima with that kind of conversation; I’m sure they’re tired enough with work as it is.”

“That’s a great idea,” Akashi agreed. “I can organize a meeting with our partners and you later in the week. Now, we really must be going; I made a late reservation and it won’t be good to miss it.” Aomine saw the way Seijuro shifted to stop them as they walked through the doors and he quickly grabbed the man’s arm.

Seijiro rounded on him. “Don’t touch me,” he snapped, pulling his arm free. With his targets gone, he immediately become frigid. “I’m not free to discuss business with you tonight; make an appointment with my assistant if you want to talk about it.” 

“Huh,” Aomine said. He followed Seijuro out of the building and down the street. “Why are you doing all that? Getting in between them, I mean. Are you jealous?”

“Jealous?” Seijuro scoffed. “Hardly. Shintarou is not my type at all; he might be an Alpha, but he’s too careful and passive. You should see the way he pampers my brother. And what is there to be jealous of an Omega for? Do you think I want to live that kind of pathetic existence, limited and reduced to accepting handouts? He should be grateful he even gets Father’s time of day and a partner willing to put up with him, shortcomings and all.” 

Aomine laughed, which only served to make Seijuro bristle. “You don’t think your brother is deserving of love at all?”

Seijuro stopped, turning to him with a dispassionate expression. “He is my brother. We spent nine months together. Of course I think he is deserving of love.” He broke Aomine’s unwavering gaze and looked out into the street, undoubtedly searching for his driver to take him away from the conversation. “Because we are twins, we should be treated the same. I’m not so power hungry that I’m unwilling to share control of our Father’s company with him. But it’s disappointing that just because of his - disposition, he gets special treatment.”

“You don’t give your brother enough credit,” Aomine suggested. This made Seijuro click his tongue, narrowing his eyes, but Aomine began digging into his bag, the sound of a rustling plastic bag not enough to draw Seijuro’s attention. He didn’t turn back until he felt something hard pressed into his stomach. “Here. I got you this from Shizuoka, so don’t sulk anymore.” Drawing the plastic bag away, Seijuro looked down at a delicate sake set, lacquered black with green glaze trim. “You eat snacks and boil tea and then throw the leaves away. Isn’t this a little more permanent?”

Aomine thought he saw Seijuro’s eyes flash, but it could have been the traffic behind him. “I don’t want my brother’s sloppy Beta seconds,” he said. 

“Are you really incapable of saying thank you like a normal person?”

“Alphas aren’t normal people,” Seijuro said, turning the set over in his hands. “And it’s normal for Alphas to receive gifts to curry favor.”

“I’m not trying to curry favor. Well, I am, but not like that. Not in the office.” 

“Well, I still don’t have time to discuss business with you tonight,” Seijuro declared, tucking the sake set under his arm. Almost as if directly summoned, a black car rolled up to the curb. “I suggest you contact my assistant for any meetings you want to hold with me. He’ll know my availabilities best and when I can fit something with you in my schedule.” 

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind-”

“He’s very good; he’ll always check with me on any time slot proposed if it’s free, even if it’s after his own hours.” 

“I see,” Aomine said, grinning. “You have a very capable assistant.”

“He’s only a Beta,” Seijuro dismissed, sliding into the backseat of the car. “But I’m fair - I’ll reward performance no matter the person.” His left eye flashed almost gold before he closed the door. “I’m expecting to be impressed. Don’t disappoint me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I was just struck by how I haven't written more AoAka and how I apparently can't stop writing this stupid universe. And if there are twins I can have the best of all worlds. Thanks for reading!


End file.
